In recent times, indoor positioning techniques within location estimation technologies have become very popular due to their immense and varied applications, such as indoor navigation, search and rescue, asset tracking, health care, mobile advertising and the like. In accordance with an example scenario, satellite-based navigation system (or Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS)) is the most widely used technology for location estimation. However, GNSS may be highly unreliable in indoor environments due to poor satellite visibility and multipath related issues. Moreover, such a navigation system may be configured to provide two-dimensional (2D) positioning information only. However, in indoor environments such as in multi-floor buildings, it may not always be sufficient to simply give user position in two dimensions; rather, providing the floor information upon which the user is currently navigating may also be important. For example, in applications like search and rescue, floor estimation accuracy is more important than 2D positioning accuracy. Accordingly, floor determination is an important feature of a comprehensive three-dimensional indoor positioning solution.